Setting the optimum selling price for real estate property is crucial to a successful and profitable sale. An overpriced property can sit on the market for a year or more. An under-priced property may sell quickly, but for potentially far less money than it is actually worth. So before a property is sold, it is essential to know the property's true market value in today's ever-changing real estate market.
Traditionally, buyers or sellers of real estate contact real estate agents, brokers, or the like, to determine the value of real estate within a certain location. The problem with this method is that many individuals are reluctant to initiate contact with real estate agents or brokers for fear of having to commit to a sale or purchase, or fear of getting locked into an exclusive contract to pay a commission. Another problem is that the agent or broker, without being asked in advance, neither monitors nor notifies potentially interested parties about up-to-the minute changes in the property values within a certain given location. Even if agents were able to monitor changes in property values, the time and commitment required would be cost-prohibitive for the agents, particularly given that there is no assurance that such close monitoring would lead to closing any particular transaction for which that broker or agent would be certain to earn a commission. Sellers of real estate have another problem in that they have to pay to have the value of their real estate assessed and later pay again if the market changed before the sale has been closed.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need in the art for a method to allow people to monitor their property values, a process which is automated, accurate, and able to notify the interested individual on a regular basis at low cost and without the necessity of a personal relationship with an agent or a broker.